


You're a Terrible Cook

by mtnofgrace



Series: 4 Word Tarlos Prompts [5]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtnofgrace/pseuds/mtnofgrace
Summary: Prompt: You're a terrible cook
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 4 Word Tarlos Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130975
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	You're a Terrible Cook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeyItsEm (MrsHalstead_Soffer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHalstead_Soffer/gifts).



> its pretty much fandom accepted that TK is a terrible cook and my allergies are kicking my tail today bc of the severe temp swings we're having so have a little sick Carlos with TK trying to make him feel better

Carlos loved his home state, he really did. He hated the season patterns and what they meant for his allergies though. During winter, you might experience all four seasons in one week, which is currently what was happening, and when you did, you could bet Carlos paid for it. 

The beginning of the week had been warm, borderline summer weather one day, but most definitely spring. It was nice, made patrolling that much nicer too being able to get out and experience the warmth and sunshine. By the end of the week, when his and TK's days off were going to line up for a change, the weather had turned back towards winter; they even had a 30% chance of snow in the forecast. 

Carlos didn't believe it, Texas rarely saw snow, but it had turned off fucking cold and it was messing with his head. He went to bed Friday night propping up on pillows so he could breathe, and that's how TK found him late into the night when he got home from his shift. Carlos was softly snoring, but he looked comfortable so TK wouldn't wake him. 

Carlos never heard TK come in which was rare so TK knew something must be up. He snuggled in as close as he could without disturbing Carlos and fell asleep. Carlos awoke first in the morning and while not surprised to see TK, he was surprised he'd never heard him come in. 

His head was all stopped up and his throat was dry and scratchy. He let out a groan before he could stop it, but TK never stirred. Carlos stumbled his way downstairs to the kitchen, finding some water and his allergy meds. He found his eyes drops through bleary-eyes, and manage to get some drops in hoping that would stop the itching. 

He took his water bottle back upstairs and noticed TK was just waking. Carlos could tell he'd been looking for Carlos in his sleep, and he smiled despite feeling like shit. "Babe?" TK calls out sleepily. 

"I'm here," he gets out noticing how rough his voice sounds. 

"Shit are you ok?" TK asks sitting straight up when he hears how Carlos sounds. 

"Mmm yea. Just allergies from the weather change," he murmurs taking some more water as he crawls back in bed. He'd informed TK early on in their relationship about his allergies and sometimes allergy induced asthma, and after a year together, TK had seen how rough it can get. 

"I had a feeling," TK says as Carlos lays back down and TK runs his hand through Carlos's curls to relax him. "I grabbed some more allergy meds, and ingredients for homemade soup," TK whispers. 

"Ugh Ty," Carlos whines. "I don't think I'm gonna feel up to making homemade soup even if it's cold and sounds good," Carlos says as he turns his face away from TK to sniff and cough. 

"I didn't say you were cooking," TK laughs softly as he rubs Carlos's back. "I'm gonna make you homemade soup and it'll make the itch in your throat feel better." 

Carlos rolls to look at TK like he's crazy. "What?" TK huffs as Carlos sits up more to breathe better. 

"Tyler, I love you, you know I love you, but **you are a terrible cook** ," Carlos says with a laugh that makes him cough. 

"Rude, and that's what you get," TK pouts even as he rubs Carlos's back and gets him water. "You ma promised to help walk me through it so I wouldn't screw it up," TK says rather proud of himself. 

"Wait you talked to mamì," Carlos asks looking at TK like he hung the moon. 

"I did," TK says softly kissing Carlos's forehead. "I knew when the weather started changing midweek, it would hit you hard. So I got the ingredients from her, and she promised she'd either facetime me or come over and help me if I wanted. Just wanted to make you feel better." 

"God I love you," Carlos says pulling TK in for a kiss. "If you give me a little bit, I might feel up to helping you, but for now can we just cuddle?" Carlos asks TK as he holds him close. 

"Course," TK smiles as he lays his head on Carlos's chest. He's gotten real good at disguising cuddles for listening to Carlos's lungs to make sure he's not heading for an asthma attack, and it makes Carlos feel better. If later that night he ends up letting Carlos help him make soup essentially doing the majority of the cooking, well then they just count it as a win for TK not burning down the kitchen and the food being edible. 


End file.
